Child of the Sith ProphecyA Jedi's Destiny sequel
by JediKnightMuse
Summary: Sequel to A Jedi's Destiny-The continuing story of Renoa Stormhaven and her adventures. Focuses on her daughter as the story goes. R&R! (You should read A Jedi's Destiny before reading this!) CH 3 is up!
1. Chapter One: The Tournament

Title: The Sith War Chronicles: Child of the Sith Prophecy  
Author: Jedidanny  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romance, action-adventure  
Setting: A good twenty-two years after _A Jedi's Destiny._  
Summary: The continuing story of Renoa Stormhaven as old enemies begin to appear, this focuses more on her daughter, eventually, in further chapters. R&R!  
A/N: Star Wars doesn't belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas. You should read _A Jedi's Destiny_ first before reading this! I had a very hard time trying to figure out how many years it has been, but I finally did! R&R.

Main Characters

Renoalynn Blackthorne- Jedi Knight  
Tristan Blackthorne- Jedi Knight  
Kaelin Blackthorne- Jedi Apprentice, 17, turning 18  
Kaden (Kayden) (Orion) Blackthorne- Jedi Apprentice, 18, turning 19  
Sarkin Blackdeath- Jedi Knight/Sith Knight  
Kayne Blackdeath- Sith Master  
Keeran Stardancer- Sith Apprentice

Chapter One:  
The Message

Cole Stormhaven made his way through the halls of the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 after returning from a mission to the planet Corellia. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a black cloak with the hood pulled down, his boots tapping on the floor lightly as he walked.  
Ten years ago, Cole had returned to the Academy after four years of imprisonment on the planet Korzak where the Sith prison was located. He had been sent on a mission with a group of other Apprentices, and they found that the ship was being pulled into a tractor beam. Cole chose to stay on the ship to make sure the others were not found, and was taken prisoner. The screams of the other prisoners, as well as his own, still haunted his mind, memory, and dreams, even after so many years.  
Cole was a Jedi Master, and was currently training the first apprentice he had had in a long time, Silvan Firebrand, who was fifteen years old. Orphaned on Corellia, three years earlier Cole had found him, found that he was strong in the Force, and decided to take him back to the Academy. It turned out that the student he was sent to find was him.  
"Uncle Cole!"  
The voice of his seventeen, soon-to-be-eighteen-year-old, niece turned Cole on his heel and smiled at seeing his niece who had the reflection of her mother when she was young.  
"Kaelin. How is my favorite niece?" Cole asked.  
Kaelin stood at about 5'8", and had long golden brown hair that almost looked red pulled back into a braid. She was very close to her uncle, and had always admired him after hearing the stories of what he had been like when he was young, and how he had survived four years of imprisonment, but they had never gone into full detail.  
Kaelin laughed, moving to give her uncle a quick hug, "I'm good. How was Corellia?"  
Cole gave a satisfied nod, "All things considered, I think it went pretty well. Silvan is improving his skills greatly."  
"Good. Mom will be excited to know that you're back. Come on," Kaelin said, leading him down the hall.  
The two made their way toward the quarters of the Blackthorne family. Kaelin opened the door to the quarters and lead her uncle into the living room. Cole stood by the door, glancing around the room for a moment and waiting for his sister.  
"Mom! Come here, I have something to show you," Kaelin called.  
Renoa Blackthrone, Jedi Knight and mother of Kaelin and Kaden Blackthorne, entered the living room, humming softly. She wore her hair pulled back into a braided bun and wore a short sleeved shirt and a dark blue skirt going down to her knees, and brown boots. Her eyes were lifted up to see her brother standing by the door and she smiled.  
"Cole!" She walked toward him and hugged him quickly before stepping back and looking up at him, "How are you? How was Corellia?"  
Cole smiled back as he embraced his sister, moving with her to sit down on the couch, Kaelin moving to sit down in a nearby chair.  
"As I told Kaelin, it went pretty well, and Silvan is improving his skills greatly. Soon, he will be ready to build his first lightsaber," he answered.  
Just then, Tristan Blackthorne entered the room. He stood tall, about the same height as Cole, and had a beard that was starting to grow again. He stood behind his wife and bent down to wrap his arms around her neck, leaning his head against hers, "Not getting into any trouble with your big brother, are you, Renoa?"  
Renoa laughed, reaching up and putting a hand on one of his and turning her head to look at him, "No, not yet. Why, will you rescue me from my brother's evil wrath?"  
"Haven't I always?" Tristan asked with a smirk, putting his lips against hers and kissing her.  
"Hey, I don't have an evil wrath to need protection from, thank you very much," Cole said, pretending to get defensive.  
The kiss broke and Renoa looked at her brother, "Maybe not, but you get protective pretty easily." She looked at her husband, "Where's Kaden?"  
"He's off in one of the training arenas, getting ready for his duel with Master Windthrower. He said if he does well with this duel, it won't be long until Master Windthrower allows him on his first mission by himself," Tristan answered.  
Cole looked up at Tristan, his heart beating fast as he remembered fourteen years earlier when he had been allowed by Master Windthrower, his own Jedi Master, to go on his first mission. He remembered waiting in the garden for Renoa to come, trying to figure out how to tell her that he was leaving. When she appeared, he swallowed hard, readying himself for her reaction.  
_"Hey, sis," he greeted with a small, fake smile.  
__Renoa frowned, raising an eyebrow, "What is it, Cole?"  
__Cole narrowed his eyes before looking back at her, "What makes you think anything is wrong?" He knew better than to ask this, because he knew that his sister had their mother's intuition, and that she also knew him very well enough to know when something was wrong.  
__"Because I know that fake smile of yours. You try to charm me with it whenever something is wrong," she answered.  
__Cole's smile brightened for a moment as he walked toward her, taking her hand in his and leading her to a bench and sitting down, avoiding looking at her.  
__Renoa frowned deeper, looking at him, "Cole, what is it?"  
__Cole's grip on her hand tightened, "I have to go away for a little while, Ren. My master is sending me on my first mission without him to investigate a possible Sith hideout."  
__Renoa swallowed hard, "When are you leaving?"  
__Cole looked down, "Today, after dinner. If I go on this mission, Master Windthrower will graduate me to Jedi Knight. I could become a Jedi Master."  
__Renoa pulled her head away, feeling her heart sink, "Today's my birthday. We always spend our birthdays together."  
__"I know . . . I'll make it up to you when I come back, I promise. I'll even take you to Tatooine and let you pod race a little bit," he said, hoping to get a smile out of her.  
__Renoa laughed softly, trying to keep the tears she knew were in her eyes from being seen. Knowing that she was doing this, Cole reached up and made her look at him. He wiped away a stray tear with the tip of his finger.  
__"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. Would I ever break a promise to you," he said.  
__She shook her head, sniffing, "No." She looked up at him, "Be careful, Cole. I don't want to lose you, too. You're all I have."  
__Cole swallowed hard, wrapping his warm, strong arms around her in a hug, "You won't, Ren, I promise. I love you, little sister," he said softly.  
__"I love you, too, big brother."  
__They pulled back and looked at each other, Renoa reaching up to wipe away her stray tears.  
__"I have 'til after dinner, so I was thinking we could spend some time together until then, maybe go swimming," Cole said.  
__Renoa smiled, "I'd like that."  
__Cole smiled back at her, reaching up to poke her nose with the tip of his finger, "So would I, Little Ren."  
_"Cole? What is it?" Renoa's voice asked.  
Cole came out of his day dream of the past and blinked, looking around the living room and to his sisters deep blue eyes. He shook his head, "I . . . nothing."  
Renoa knew better than to take that as an answer, though. "You were thinking about your first mission without Master Windthrower…What are the chances that Kaden will even be sent to Korzac after what happened the first time?"  
Cole shook his head, "Hopefully not very likely…but we don't know that the Sith are still hiding there. They could have moved to a new planet over the years. I just . . . no one should have to go through what I did, especially not my only nephew."  
Kaelin frowned, trying to figure out what they were all talking about. She knew something had happened on her uncle's first mission without Master Windthrower, but her parents had refused to tell her what.  
"What happened on your first mission, Uncle Cole?"  
Cole looked at his niece and hesitated before glancing up to look at Renoa and back to Kaelin, "Something that doesn't need to be talked about, Kaelin." He stood up and moved to the window, looking out into the jungle, his dark blue eyes searching.  
After a moment of silence, a beeping was heard and Renoa stood to walk to the comm. center and pressed a button to turn the screen on. She then pressed another button to play the message they had just received. Cole turned his gaze away from the jungle outside and to the screen.  
A dark figure appeared on the screen, a black hood covering most of the features of his face except for his eyes which were a deep color, almost black looking. Cole's heart began to race as he realized who the person could be, but hoped it was only a dream of some sort . . . a very bad dream.  
"Hello, Cole. Do you remember me? I should hope so. I am the figure who haunts your nightmares each night, who rings your screams in your ears. Does it really seem so long ago that you came into my grasp so easily?" The figure smirked, "You think you escaped so easily all those years ago, but you never did. I still haunt your nightmares, and I will bring you back here. I have some new…acquaintances that are just _dying_ to meet you. Don't believe me? You will soon enough. It will not be long until you are back here and will turn to the dark side." The message turned off, leaving the screen blank.  
Cole stared at the screen, the words of Kayne Blackdeath ringing in his ears over and over. Kayne was still alive, and planning on trying to capture Cole again. He looked to his sister, his brother-in-law, and niece, no emotion on his face.  
Renoa stood and walked over to Cole, swallowing hard, "Who was that, Cole?"  
Cole looked back at the screen, "Kayne. He's still alive…"  
"Who's kayne?" Kaelin asked.  
Cole shook his head, "No one. I'll . . . be back later." With that, he made his way toward the door and opened it, shutting it behind him without a word.

* * *

The Memorabilia Room

Renoa was worried about Cole. The message had frozen her heart. For the first time, she had seen the evil face of the man, if you could call a Sith a man, who had tortured her brother for four long years. She decided to talk to him, trying every place she knew he would go. Finally, she found him in the memorabilia room.  
She found him staring at the holo of their parents with the Jedi Masters that had once trained Cole and Renoa, Master Windthrower and Master Darkwood. Renoa walked toward him and stood by his side, looking at the holo. The other two holos, one of just her parents standing together, and the other of her parents, herself, and Cole when they were young, had been moved to the quarters she lived in, as well as the light sabers that had once belonged to them, ready to pass down to Kaden and Kaelin when they were ready.  
"Are you okay?" Renoa asked.  
For the first time in her life, Renoa thought she saw a tear roll down Cole's cheek. Cole had always been so strong, never one to show weakness right willingly, especially after four years of imprisonment. He kept his eyes on the holo, though, trying to find the words to say what he needed to.  
"I was afraid this day would come. It sure took them long enough. Not only that, but they sent the message here, to my family, knowing that I would do what it takes to protect you," Cole said.  
"Cole . . . He's trying to do this to play with your mind, your fears. If you give in to it, if you let it get to you, you're as good as back in that prison. He's trying to get you to the point where you'll want to go back to face him," she said, hoping to reassure him.  
Cole backed away from her, looking at her, "And who's to say I say I shouldn't go there to face him? It took me a year to get over being in that prison. It's taken me even longer to not have to turn my head over my shoulder to make sure no one is following me. As long as he and his Master are still alive, they will never leave my nightmares. Maybe I should go there and face him, once and for all."  
"Cole, don't say that. If you go there . . . you could be killed," she said, swallowing hard.  
"That's a risk I have to take. If I don't face him, he could go after those I love and care for." He looked away from her and looked back to the holo, "I want you to promise me something, Renoa."  
Renoa swallowed hard, waiting for him to continue.  
"I want you to promise me that you will not come after me if I decide to face him, and I want you to make sure the kids don't go anywhere off-planet. I don't want to see what happened to me happen to them, or to you. Promise me," he said.  
Renoa nodded, "I promise. Kaden won't like this, though. He's looking forward to going on his first mission by himself."  
"I know. He has to understand why it's dangerous for him to go off-planet, though. If you have to . . . tell him what happened to me. He's an understanding person, and I believe he'll understand this," Cole said.  
She nodded; "If you go . . ." she couldn't find the words to finish her sentence.  
He nodded, knowing what she was trying to say, "I know. I'll be careful. I won't let what happened the first time happen this time, I promise. He's going to be gone for good."  
She moved toward him and hugged him, and for a moment he had the urge to back away. But this was his sister; he loved her, and he had no reason to do so. He hugged her back, resting his chin on her head and sighing.  
"I don't mean to be so cold, Ren. It's just . . . that place is worse than any hell you can possibly imagine. The idea of seeing a member of my family there . . ." he said, lifting his head so he could look at her.  
"I know, Cole. I'll do what I can to make Kaden understand. He doesn't exactly have the best of tempers, though," Renoa said.  
Cole nodded, "I'm going to go think some. I'll see you later, Little Ren."  
Renoa smiled at his pet name for her and watched as he left, leaving her alone in the memorabilia room. She glanced at her chrono watch and made her way out of the room and toward the training arena.

* * *

The Training Arena

Kaelin, Tristan, and Renoa made their way through the crowd of observers, making their way toward a clear spot on the benches. Standing in the center of the arena floor was Kaden, Kaelin's older brother. He stood staring at the floor, practicing a relaxation technique his master had taught him.  
_You can do it, Kaden,_ Kaelin thought, looking down at the figure of her brother. Kaden didn't need to tare his eyes away from the floor to reply to her. _I know, Kae . . . I've been waiting for this moment for a long time.  
_Master Windthrower appeared on the arena floor, walking in from the shadows. His beard gray, he looked too old to be able to take this match, but it was a tradition that his own Jedi Master had started, and he was not about to let that stop him.  
"Ready?" Master Windthrower asked.  
Kaden nodded, watching his master with piercing blue-gray eyes. "Ready as I can be."  
The whistle blew and both Master and Apprentice ignited their sabers with a _snap-hiss_. After a moment, Kaden rushed at Master Windthrower and made a move to attack his waist but his master brought his blade down to cross the blades, making them sizzle.  
Kaelin watched the fight, cheering for her brother as he dueled his Jedi Master. When the buzzer rang for the duel to be over, the score board on one of the walls read that Kaden had won the match by a few close points. The crowd cheered as Master and Apprentice shook hands.  
Kaelin, Tristan, and Renoa made their way through the crowd and into the hall, making their way over to where Kaden and Master Windthrower stood, sweat poring down both their faces.  
Kaelin smiled at her brother, reaching him first and moving toward him to hugging him, "Kade, you did great. You'll be on that mission before you know it."  
Kaden hugged her back, "Thanks, Kae. It won't be long 'til you're going off on your first mission, too, you know."  
"I know. I just hope Mom and Dad will let me go," she said.  
Kaden frowned, "Why wouldn't they let you go?"  
She shrugged, "There's something I should . . ." she was cut off as Master Windthrower and her parents came toward them, her mother moving to Kaden's other side to hug him quickly.  
Tristan grinned at his son, "I don't know how you did it, Kaden, but you did. Master Windthrower is not an easy man to match."  
Kaden grinned, "I learned from the best. Uncle Cole sat in on some of my training sessions and gave me a few tricks to use for the tournament."  
Master Windthrower nodded, "Kaden is more than ready to go on his first mission without me, and I was thinking of sending him within the next week or so."  
Renoa and Tristan looked at each other before looking back to Kaden and Kaelin, "Why don't you two go back to the apartment? Pop dinner into the cooker and it'll be ready by the time we get there," Renoa said.  
"Alright, Mom," Kaelin said.  
The two left and their parents were left with Master Windthrower.  
"Maverick, we need to talk to you about Kaden's mission," Tristan said.  
Master Windthrower nodded, having a feeling of what they needed to talk about, "I had a feeling. Come, we'll go to my quarters."

**Chapter 2: Runaway Jedi**

Please review! I worked really hard on this story. I'm planning on finishing!


	2. Chapter Two: Runaway Jedi Apprentice

Title: The Sith War Chronicles: Child of the Sith Prophecy  
Author: Jedidanny  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romance, action-adventure  
Setting: A good twenty-two years after A Jedi's Destiny.  
Summary: The continuing story of Renoa Stormhaven as old enemies begin to appear, this focuses more on her daughter, eventually, in further chapters. R&R!  
A/N: Star Wars doesn't belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas. You should read A Jedi's Destiny first before reading this! I had a very hard time trying to figure out how many years it has been, but I finally did! R&R. Also, I meant to put "Runaway Jedi Apprentice", I think, for the chapter 2 part at the bottom of chapter one…

Chapter 2

Runaway Jedi Apprentice

When Renoa and Tristan returned, they found Kaden and Kaelin already sitting at the table, waiting for their parents to return before eating. Renoa glanced up at Tristan as they entered the apartment and made their way toward the table where warm food was waiting for them. A minute later, Cole followed behind but did not sit down at the table to eat. Instead, he stood leaning against a wall with his arms folded across his chest, thinking about the message that Kayne had sent him, and about the reaction his nephew would have when his parents banned him from going on the mission.  
"So, what did you want to talk to Master Windthrower about?" Kaden asked.  
Renoa hesitated and looked to Tristan, her eyes silently pleading for him not to make her be the one to say what they had to. Tristan looked from Renoa to his son and let out a breath, "We had to talk to him about your mission without him or any other Jedi Master with you…You see, your uncle Cole went on a mission to Korzac when he was your age. It was his first mission, and he was sent to Korzac with a group of Jedi students to check up on the Sith Prison there…he was captured, the only of his group, and was imprisoned for four years."  
Kaden put his fork down and looked at his parents impatiently, "I already know that story, Dad. What are you trying to say? That you and Mom won't let me go on the mission just because Uncle Cole was imprisoned? How unfair can you be?"  
"Kaden, it's not that simple. The man who captured your uncle . . ." Renoa started to say.  
Kaden stood, looking at his parents, "What? He's a Sith? I know that, Mother. I'm not afraid of a Sith. I've trained my whole life to be ready for this kind of thing, to face a Sith, and now you won't let me go on the one mission that will prove that I'm ready for it just because of what happened _before I was even born?_ I'm eighteen years old, Mother, and I'm not a child anymore. I'm going on that mission and there's nothing you can say, or do, to stop me."  
"Kaden, what happened to me is something no one should go through. That Sith is still alive, and will do whatever it takes to see me in pain, which includes hurting those I love. I asked your parents not to allow you to go, because I don't want to see them in the pain your mother was in when I was a prisoner for those four years. Try to understand, Kaden, that this is for your own good," Cole said, looking at his nephew.  
Kaden slammed the fork down on the table, "I don't care, Uncle Cole! I'm not afraid to face them. Say what you will, but it won't stop me from going on this mission. I've worked too hard to just past the chance up." With that, he turned away from his family, now staring at him in awe, and walked toward his room, slamming the door behind him.  
Kaelin sighed, standing up and looking at her parents, "I tried to warn him…He's been looking forward to this trip for too long to just let you guys take it away from him. I'm preparing myself for having to face the same as him and not being allowed to go on the same mission." She turned and followed Kaden out of the dining room and toward his room, knocking on the door.  
Renoa sighed, looking down at her plate. The words her son had spat out at them like a bantha spitting at a Sand Person of Tattooine. Her heart began to break as she realized she may have been making a mistake; she looked at Cole and knew she had made the right decision.  
"He's a lot like you when you were his age, and she's not much different from me," She said, breaking the silence.  
"Yes, but I didn't have outbursts like that, and I wouldn't have been so . . . angry about it," Cole said, unfolding his arms and moving to sit at the table.  
"Times have changed, Cole. Things are different. They have parents, while we didn't. You were the closest thing I could've had to a father. We don't know that Kayne would go after Cole, or Kaelin for that matter, but I wouldn't want to take the chance if I could help it . . . maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ban him from going on the mission. I mean, he's almost nineteen, and he can take care of himself. Just by reaching the point where he not only dueled Master Windthrower, but is able to go on the mission proves that he's almost ready to become a Jedi Knight," Renoa said.  
Cole looked at his sister and couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth, "Do you want your son, or maybe your daughter to go through what I did? Do you want to go through the same amount of pain, maybe even worse, that you did those four years because they're your children and they're being hurt, and there's nothing you can do about it? Kaden is strong, and is very close to graduating to Jedi Knight, but with Kayne still alive, I don't trust that Kayne won't pull a move to make some sort of threat to my family, which includes your children."  
He shook his head before continuing, "Do what you want, Renoa; tell him he can go on the mission if you wish. I'm only your brother, and only went through four years of torture, so I can not tell you what to do with this." At the look on her face, seeing tears in Renoa's eyes from his harsh words, Cole started to say something, then stopped. He walked over to her and pulled her up, pulling her to his chest so he could hug her. "I'm sorry, sis . . . It's just . . . I know how much pain you were in when I was captured, and with them being your own children . . . I don't want to see you in that much pain again. I trust you and Tristan to be able to decide what's right for your children. I can't make any decisions for you."  
Renoa nodded, hugging her brother, "I know, Cole. I hate seeing Kaden so angry at us, but I know it's the right decision. I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic."

* * *

"Kaden? Can I come in?" Kaelin asked from outside her brothers door.  
"Sure," Kaden's voice answered.  
Kaelin opened the door and entered, closing the door behind her. She found her brother sitting on the long window sill of the window in his room, staring up at the black sky with the twinkling stars and moon above. She walked over to him and moved to sit on the sill with him.  
"Kaden, I tried to tell you. Uncle Cole received a message from that Sith, Kayne, and he said that he would bring Uncle Cole back to Korzac and turn him to the dark side. They're only doing this for your protection. Besides, there will be other chances for you to go on a mission by yourself," Kaelin said.  
Kaden shook his head, "No, there won't. This is the kind of thing that you only get to take the chance for once in your life. After this mission, it won't matter anymore if you go with or without your Jedi Master. This is the one mission you're supposed to have to prove that you're ready to become a Jedi Knight. If they take this away from you, Kae . . ." he sighed, and looked back out at the sky.  
Kaelin looked around his room and saw her brothers bags already halfway packed, sitting on his bed. She swallowed hard, looking back at him, "You're going to go, aren't you?"  
Kaden looked at his sister, and saw the look in her eyes. He knew she didn't want him to get in trouble with their parents, and that she knew how much this mission meant to him.  
"Yeah, Kae…I'm leaving tonight, when the others leave," he answered.  
"Are you sure you want to do that, Kaden? Do you know how much trouble you could get into? Not only did mom and dad tell you not to go, but that means Master Windthrower won't allow you to go, either. Don't go, Kaden," Kaelin said.  
"I have to, Kae. If I don't, I'll never prove to myself that I'm ready to become a Jedi Knight," he said, reaching out to take her hand into his.  
Kaelin sighed. She licked her bottom lip, looking at her brother and leaning forward a bit, "Then let me go with you. You and I always talked about going off on our own without mom and dad, so why can't we do that now? If we get caught, I'll tell them it was my idea, and that I wanted to come. What do you say, Kade?"  
Kaden hesitated, looking at his sister. He knew how much trouble they could both get in, but he also knew he hadn't been able to spend much time with her because of getting ready for the tournament.  
"Alright, you can come. Go and pack your things," he answered.  
Kaelin smiled, "Thanks, Kaden."

* * *

About two hours later, Renoa and Tristan walked to Kaelin's room, only to find no one there.  
"Kaelin? Are you here?" Renoa called.  
When she received no answer, she frowned and they moved toward Kaden's room, only to find no one in there either. All they found was a Holo spinning around on the table by Kaden's bed.  
"Renoa, look," Tristan said, pointing it out.  
Renoa looked over at the holo, and swallowed hard. Fearing Kayne had kidnapped their children, she ran toward it and pressed play, making a large image of Kaden and Kaelin appear.  
"Hi, Mom, Dad. I guess if this is playing, you've found this already, which means you've found that neither Kaelin or I are in the Academy, or anywhere on Yavin 4. We left to go on the mission with the other students. I know Kaelin isn't old enough for that yet, but she wanted to come. We'll be back as soon as we can," Kaden's image said.  
"Don't worry about us, Mom. We'll be fine. We love you," Kaelin said. The image disappeared, and Tristan and Renoa stared at the place where their images had stood before looking at each other.  
"I'll . . . send a holo to Cole," Renoa said, her voice a whisper.  
"And I'll go and find Maverick," Tristan said.

Chapter 3: Capture and Betrayal (might be changing the name of the title)


	3. Chapter Three: Mission Interrupted

Title: Child of the Sith Prophecy  
Author: Jedidanny  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
Setting: A good twenty-two years after A Jedi's Destiny.  
Summary: The continuing story of Renoa Stormhaven as old enemies begin to appear, this focuses more on her daughter, eventually, in further chapters. R&R!  
A/N: Star Wars doesn't belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas. You should read A Jedi's Destiny first before reading this! Please be patient as I write this. I lost the outline for my ideas, so I'm trying to go off memory/imagination.  
Also, I changed the name of this chapter, so please ignore the little note at the bottom of chapter two. Hopefully the inspiration I have to write this chapter will stick with me for more chapters.

Chapter Three  
Mission Interrupted

Kaelin couldn't believe she had betrayed the trust of her parents, but here she was, on the Angel Eye, heading toward Korzac. She had heard stories about what was done to Jedi at the Sith prison, and her uncle was famous for being one of the few people who had managed to survive the place.  
Kaden made his way into the lounge area of the shuttle from the cockpit and looked at his sister, "You sure you want to do this, Kae?"  
Kaelin looked up at her brother, giving him a small grin, "Too late now, isn't it?"  
Kaden grinned back at her and moved to sit down next to her, sweeping an arm around her shoulders. He knew she was nervous because this was her first mission without their parents, and because of the stories that they had heard about the planet.  
The Sith prison was a place run by both still living Imperials and Sith. They had created it specifically for Jedi, creating machines to torture information out of them.  
"Get some sleep, Kae. It won't be long until we'll be there, and we've got a lot on our hands to complete on this mission.

* * *

_Korzac  
__Sith Prison  
__Throne Room_

The tall figure of Kayne Blackdeath made his way into the throne room of the Sith Prison, dark brown eyes looking ahead at the figure who waited on the throne. Walking behind him was his apprentice, Keeran Stardancer, who stood at Kayne's shoulder height.  
The former Sith apprentice and his own apprentice stopped a few feet in front of the throne, kneeling on one knee and bowing their heads to the figure before them. The figure on the throne, Kayne's master, did nothing in return. As a Sith Master, he did nothing to show others respect; he only expected them to be the ones to show respect, 'less they wanted to be severely punished.  
"Master, we have received word that a shuttle known as the Angel Eye is approaching the planet. We have reason to believe there is Jedi life on board. Whether or not Stormhaven is among them has yet to be determined," Kayne said.  
The Sith Master smiled, "Excellent. Wait until they have landed, and send your apprentice to spy on them and befriend them. Lead them here so I may meet them."  
Keeran raised his head at his master's words and swallowed hard. Kayne, however, did not see this, and rose to his full height, Keeran doing the same.  
"Yes, Master," Kayne said, bowing his head and turning to leave, Keeran copying him.

* * *

_The Angel Eye  
__Lounge  
__Heading toward Korzac_

Kaelin now lay asleep with her head on her brother's shoulders, as she had been for the last few hours. Kaden, however, was wide awake, keeping a watchful eye over his little sister.  
The ship started to rock a little, and Kaden frowned. The turbulence shouldn't have been that bad as they came toward the planet. Kaden lifted Kaelin's head up carefully after kissing her on the side of her head and standing, moving her so she could lay down on the bench they had been sitting on. He took a blanket from across the room and lay it on top of her before making his way into the cockpit.  
"What's going on?" he asked the pilot, another Jedi student.  
The son of Arek Nightrider, a previous student who was a year older than Kaden's uncle, Aiden Nightrider, turned in his chair to look at the other Jedi student, trying to hide the sleep in his eyes and the yawn that he could feel coming on.  
"Everything was going fine, but we just barely made it past an asteroid going astray. It won't be long until we've landed, though," Aiden answered.  
Kaden moved to sit down in the co-pilots chair, "Do you think it was a bad idea for me to bring Kaelin along, never mind me going on this mission in the first place?"  
Aiden looked at the other potential Jedi, giving him a small grin and a shrug, "I think you should do what your heart tells you. You haven't had much of a chance to spend time with your sister because of the tournament and this mission. I understand how that feels, and I'm sure not only your parents do, but your uncle does as well. Even Master Windthrower might know how you feel, but the question you have to ask yourself is whether it's worth risking her life by bringing her here."  
Kaden nodded, having a feeling he knew what he had to do. It would break Kaelin's heart, but he couldn't risk putting his sisters life in danger.  
"I'll call my parents and have them pick her up," he said after a moment of silence.  
"You might not have to," Aiden said.  
Kaden frowned, "Why, what's going on?"  
"A ship is coming up from behind us, known as the _Jaded Destiny_. Ring a bell to you?"  
Kaden nodded, closing his eyes. It was the ship that belonged to his parents, which meant either both he and Kaden would be ripped from this mission, or maybe only Kaelin would…  
The ship was bigger than the _Angel Eye_, and had a docking bay. The ship began to pull the Angel Eye into its tractor beam, and soon they found themselves inside the docking bay.  
Aiden began shutting the engines down, "You better go wake Kaelin up. I have a feeling your parents won't be very thrilled about this."  
Kaden nodded and stood, moving into the lounge, only to find Kaelin already awake.  
"What's going on?" Kaelin asked with a yawn.  
Kaden sighed, moving to sit down next to her, "Mom and Dad must have found us pretty quickly…They're here, on the Jaded Destiny. They pulled us into their tractor beam. You have to go with them, Kae."  
Kaelin frowned, "What do you mean? You really think they'll allow you to go on the mission still?"  
"What choice do they have? It's not up for them to decide, it's for Master Windthrower, and I think he'll allow me to stay…But you can't, little one. I didn't realize how much I was endangering your life by letting you come until we nearly hit a stray asteroid," Kaden said, looking down.  
Kaelin looked at her brother, feeling hurt. She felt like he didn't want her to come, but she knew that wasn't the case and he was only doing this for her protection.  
"How long do you think I'll be grounded for?" she asked.  
He shrugged, "A couple weeks or so…shouldn't be that bad."  
Kaelin nodded, looking down, "It was fun while it lasted, Kaden . . ."  
"I'm sorry, Kae. If I could have it any other way, you know I'd want you right there with me, but… I don't see what choice I have."  
Just then, the ramp for the Angel Eye opened up. Kaelin could see her parents, uncle, and Kaden's master running up the ramp, and she stood up, looking at her parents.  
Renoa ran toward both of them immediately and brought them into a hug, "You have no idea how worried we were. Are you two okay?"  
"We're fine, Mom. Don't punish Kaden for bringing me here. I wanted to go, and I came willingly," Kaelin answered.  
"Oh, I think we'll be talking a lot about your punishment when we get home, young lady. I'm just glad you're okay," Tristan said, moving to hug her next.  
Kaden looked at his parents, uncle, and Jedi Master, "Kaelin is right. If anyone deserves to be punished, it's me. I brought her here, knowing the danger, and I came on the mission knowing that I was defying you. But I'm not a little kid anymore. I've worked too hard to get on this very ship and complete this mission to go back now."  
Master Windthrower raised a hand up to his chin, thinking about the situation. He looked at Renoa and Tristan, "Your son makes a very good point. He has worked very hard, and I would hate for him to pass this chance, because there's only one chance. The final decision is up to you, but I agree that as long as he is here, he may as well finish the mission."  
Tristan and Renoa looked at each other, and then looked at Cole who stood with his arms folded across his chest, saying nothing.  
"I think Master Windthrower is right, Kaden. You should finish the mission. There is a danger of you being captured, but it's a risk that always comes with missions like these . . . " Renoa finally spoke up.  
Kaden smiled at his mother's words, "Really? I can stay?"  
Both parents nodded and he hugged them, "I won't let you down, I promise."  
"We know you won't, Kaden. Just be careful," Renoa said.  
Kaelin moved away from her brother's side, glancing down at the floor after picking her bag up and slinging it over her shoulder.  
Kaden swallowed hard, starting to feel guilty, "I'm sorry, Kae…There's just no way…"  
Kaelin gave him a small smile, "I know, Kaden. Just come home safe, okay?" she said.  
Kaden nodded, smiling, "You can count on it. Come here," he moved toward her and pulled her into a hug.  
When they stopped, Kaelin, Renoa, Tristan, Cole, and Master Windthrower made their way back down the ramp and away from the ship. Kaden walked over to the wall and pressed a button, making the ramp slowly come back up. When it was up, he made his way into the cockpit, and Aidan started to turn the engines on. It wasn't long until the Angel Eye was back in space and making its way toward Korzac once more.

**Chapter Four: Search for the Sith Holocron**

**So, what do you think? Are you liking it? PLEASE read and review. It's be a shame to put all this work into a third chapter, only to get no reviews…I want more reviews for it! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
